The invention relates to a belt tensioner cable guide member comprising a guide duct for a cable of a belt tensioner and a pressure duct for fluid communication between an inflator and a pressure chamber to which a displacement body to be driven and being coupled to the cable is assigned. The invention moreover relates to a belt tensioner for a seat belt in a vehicle.
Belt tensioners for a seat belt in a vehicle include a pressure chamber in which a displacement body, for example a piston, is movably supported in the longitudinal direction of the pressure chamber. Said displacement body is coupled to a cable to which a component of the seat belt, for example a belt buckle or an end fitting, is connected. When the displacement body is moved in the longitudinal direction within the pressure chamber, the cable and hence the component of the seat belt is withdrawn and the seat belt retained thereon is tensioned. In order to move the displacement body within the pressure chamber an inflator is provided which is in fluid communication with the pressure chamber. The fluid leaving the inflater generates in the pressure chamber excess pressure by which the displacement body is moved in the longitudinal direction of the pressure chamber.
A belt tensioner of this type includes a belt tensioner cable guide member to which the pressure chamber end the inflator are connected. The cable is guided out of the pressure chamber through a guide duct provided in the belt tensioner cable guide member. Furthermore, the belt tensioner cable guide member includes a pressure duct that establishes fluid communication between the inflator and the pressure chamber so that the fluid leaving the inflator may enter into the pressure chamber.